Insanity
by Cometas Por El Cielo
Summary: Written for Maristela Freesia's 100 theme challenge. It's not too good, but I was really stuck on this topic :#9 Insanity.


**A/N: Written for Maristela Freesia's 100 theme challenge.**

**A/N2: YEAH i know, it REALLY sucks, but I wanted to do something other than an Annie fic with this topic.**

* * *

_Theme: #9 Insanity_

* * *

**Insanity**

* * *

_"She's going to come home, right Mama? That cannon doesn't mean she won't come back, does it?"_

_"No, it means she's coming home. She's coming home sooner than we thought." the woman chokes on the tears._

_"Why are you crying? Sissy will be home, soon."_

"Happy Birthday Jessamine." Azalea says to her little sister.

"Thank you Azalea. But you're forgetting it is _your _birthday, too." Jessamine says with a smile.

Her sister laughs, "Oh, you're right! We're just so much alike, I forget we have the same birthday!" The two sisters were born 8 years apart on the same day. Azalea and Jessamine are the only children of District 11 natives Lily and Basil Dumas. The sister's have been best freinds since Jessamine was born. They remained friends, even after Azalea was shipped of to the 50th Hunger Games six years ago. (A/N: See where this is going?)

"What do you want to do today, Lea?"

"I was thinking you could choose."

"Well then in that case, I want to go into town. I've been saving up all year."

"Okay."

Together, the two sisters disappear from the family home and run off to town. They walk into the bakery first. "Hello Willow. Two double chocolate cupcakes."

Willow, the baker's wife, gives Jessamine a strange look. "Two, Jessie?"

"Uh huh. One for me, one for Azalea."

Willow gives Jessamine another odd look. "Jessie dear, do you know what day it is?"

"Yeah. The day before the reaping for the 56th Hunger Games. Azalea came home from the 50th Games six years ago. Didn't you, Lea?" Jessie looks at the girl right beside her on the left.

Lea nods excitedly.

A man walks up to Jessie and stands right next to her on the left, completely ignoring Azalea's presence. "I'm here to pick up that cake I ordered."

Willow smiles. "Thank you, sir." she calls as he leaves with the cake. "Now, you said you wanted two double chocolate cupcakes?"

Jessie nods and hands over the money. Willow gives her the cupcakes and Jessie and Lea leave. Jessie grabs her sister's hand and they skip like mad-women around the town like they always did. They giggle all the way to the tailors, where Lea needed a dress to be sewn up. Jessie hands the tailor the money. "Lea needs the tear in her dress sewn really fast. She has a date with Thyme."

The tailor looks around skeptically. "Jessie, we've been over this. I can't fix your sister's dresses anymore."

"And why not?"

The tailor sighs. "Because she is dead."

"No she's not! She's not dead! NOT DEAD! NOT DEAD! She's RIGHT HERE! LOOK!" Jessie points to where Lea is standing.

"I see nothing but a bunch of fabrics."

Jessie screams and leaves with Lea. "You're not dead Lea. He just doesn't feel like worki- Lea? LEA! LEA WHERE ARE YOU!"

Lea giggles from behind a dumpster. "Right here, silly."

"Oh- HEY!" Jessie runs towards Thyme Thatcher, Lea's boyfriend. He has his arms around Saffron, Lea's best friend. "What are you doing snuggling with _her_?"

Thyme sighs and puts a hand on Jessie's shoulder. He opens his mouth, but Jessie beats him to it.

"You cheater! Why would you cheat on my sister! Lea is in love with you!"

"_Was _in love with me." Thyme corrects.

"IS!"

"Was."

"IS!"

"Was."

"IS IS IS IS IS!"

"Jessie, please. People are staring." Saffron says.

"Let them stare! Everyone should know what you're doing to Lea!"

"She's dead, sweetie." Saffron says.

"You all keep lying to me, why?" Jessie cries.

"We're not lying."

"Jessamine! There you are!" Mrs. Dumas cries happily, giving her daughter a big hug. "Come on, dear, let's go home."

"But what about Lea?"

"We don't have too worry about Lea, anymore."

"Why not?"

She sighs. "We've been over this. Lea Dumas is dead." Mrs. Dumas pulls out a syringe and pushes the needle into Jessie's arm. She carries her sedated daughter home.

"She had another episode." Mrs. Dumas tells her husband when she places Jessie in her bed.

Mr. Dumas sighs. "That's the eighth one this week, and it's not even Thursday yet."

"What do we do?" Mrs. Dumas asks.

"I'll call the Mayor and see if she can get some kind of treatment."

Turns out that the Dumas's poor, insane daughter had to be shipped off to a mental institution in the Capitol, where they promised to take good care of her. So for four years, Jessie Dumas lived in The Mental Hospital of Panem. During her last year there, Jessie Dumas began to realize that she truly insane, and that Azalea Dumas wasn't really home. The gravestone in District 11 only marks the location of her sister's shell. The girl lying next to Jessie in the mental ward isn't even a shell. The girl in the ward is a hallucination created by an ill mind. Jessie realizes this. _My life has no meaning without my sister..._

Jessie swallows all of her medication. Jessie feels sick.

Azalea holds her sister's hand while she dies. "You're going to like how things are behind the light."

Jessie smiles weakly. "Lea..." she breathes with her last breath.

Insanity can do many things. Insanity can sometimes be cured.

Jessie Dumas wasn't so lucky.


End file.
